ufobabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyu Kozuki
The main female character in the story is Miyu, a good-natured girl, whose parents left for the United States to work for NASA at the beginning of the series, arranging for her to stay with their long-time family friend, Hosho Saionji, a monk who lives at an old temple on a hill but the monk leaves soon after for India for a year, leaving Miyu and his son, Kanata living together by themselves. Miyu often fought with Kanata at the beginning of the series, but then finds out from her mother that they were childhood friends at a very young age and starts to like him more and more. She develops feelings for Kanata as the story progresses . At first, Miyu always denies her feelings for him, but soon, she begins to realize that she indeed likes him. In the manga, it's shown that Miyu and Kanata have kissed twice. In Volume 9 (Chapter 46, page 36-37), Miyu is shown that she wanted to tell Kanata her real feelings towards him but failed. She also had a slight crush on Mizuki Yamamura, Mikan's younger brother because in one of the episodes when she and Kanata helped Mikan in her manga there was a character which Miyu admired, she says that that is her ideal kind of guy, when she went to Mikan's apartment she met Mizuki Yamamura and had liked him because he is exactly like the guy from Mikan's manga. But in the manga, Hanakomachi Kurita (Momoka's older brother) has a crush toward Miyu and which makes her feel uneasy about it. She feels a deep affection for Ruu, who takes a liking to her due to her having a simmilar appearance with her real mother. Miyu is shown as an ordinary girl with a kind and generous personality like a real mother, she is a full of smiles and is a cheerful girl but also has a soft heart that's easy to be touched. In episode "Nozomu-kun Goes to the Dream World", it shown that Miyu's most important dream is to be together with her family, including Kanata's family (Mr Hoshou & Mrs Hitomi), Ruu's family and Wanya. It seems like she is very caring towards Christine, which she showed when it was the episode "The Hike of Fear", where she said to Wannya not to hurt her. It revealed in Chapter 41 that Miyu was born after Kanata and they had become friend since then. Miyu's name was originally from 'Mi' - Miki and 'Yu' - from Yume which meant 'dream'. At the end of the anime story, she goes to a boarding school all by herself. After school she and Kanata meet again, get married, and have a daughter, Miu. They also get reunited with Wanya and Ruu. In the manga ending, she didn't transfer schools and got to stay there until she got married to Kanata and had a daughter named Miu. Even though they're already married, Miyu and Kanata are always fighting. But of course, they were also loved each other. In Shin Daa! Daa! Daa!, she and Kanata met with Ruu again, due to an incident. Voice Actors *Chio Su Ping (English) *Michela Alborghetti (Italian) *Kaori Nazuka (Japanese) *Ji Yeong Lee (Korean) *Inés Blázquez (Spanish) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters